


【野绘】对待病人的正确方法

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: BOSS (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: 就是一辆没啥可说的小破车，食用愉快www





	【野绘】对待病人的正确方法

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tannhauser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/gifts).



  
绘里子在门外就听见游戏的音效，皱皱眉，强压着怒火推开了门。

“啊，你又这样。”她走到客厅一看，野立果然正搭着伤腿坐在沙发前打电动，“真是的，医生都说了你这个伤口还不能久坐啊，快上床躺着。”她一边把购物袋和外套放在桌上一边说。

“有什么关系嘛。”野立还是没有放开手柄。

“真是的，我这样很困扰啊。”绘里子熟练地拔了插头，站在电视前叉腰瞪着他，“搭档不在，每天像一个临时工一样到处补漏。早知道我就和Pipi一起发配下去了。”

“你也不想想这个伤是谁造成的。”野立没心没肺地有意逗她。

“我有在反省啦！”绘里子心虚地别过脸去，“不然我干嘛每天都给你送饭。”

这一点她是真的在自责。

“你放心吧，我下星期肯定回来上班。”野立不再多说什么，他站起身，帮她收着购物袋里的东西。

“我信你的鬼话。你看看你，”绘里子猝不及防地将野立推到沙发上，“连站都站不稳，还说自己快好了。”

“你这样突然一推谁能站起来啊！”野立抬起头抗议说，“你这是对待病人的态度吗！”

“你是个听话的病人吗？”绘里子咬咬牙，单膝跪了上去，以便加重力道。她双手牢牢地将他锁在了沙发上。

“你——”她居高临下地低头看他，却猝不及防地撞进一片幽深的湖泊。湖泊清澈，她却在其中看不见自己的倒影。她像是被什么诱惑着一样凑得更近，想要在那片晦明变化的光影下找到虚晃着的自己。

直至鼻尖相抵，肌肤的触感和温热的吐息一下子把绘里子拉回现实。

“嘛，”她迅速直起身，往后拢了拢被汗液沾湿的发丝，一时竟然找不到词，“你真是的。”

“我真是什么？”还陷在沙发里的野立伸手拉住了想要逃开的绘里子。

“唔！”这次轮到还在恍惚的绘里子被一把拉进了沙发里。

“你干什么？”绘里子避无可避，只能瞪着他，低低地说。

“今天的香水很好闻。”野立环住她的脖子，手指缠着一缕头发在她的脖颈后毫无章法地打转，“我喜欢。”

“咕……谢谢，我也很喜欢。”绘里子感觉脖子后面痒到发麻，却还是勉强稳住了声音，不甘示弱地反击。

然而她逐渐发烫的肌肤已经出卖了一切。

“别……你的腿伤还没好。”野立另一只手去解她衬衫的扣子。绘里子没什么力道地按住他，“我们先吃饭吧。”她的声音轻柔得像是在哄孩子睡觉。

她还惦记着他的腿伤。

“绘里。”野立定定地注视着她，声音沙哑地吞下她名字的最后一个音节。

“别这样。”绘里子躲开目光，无意识地摩挲着他的手腕。

最后还是野立解开了绘里子的衬衫扣——两人在这种事情上也分工默契得惊人。绘里子浑身滚烫得像烧起来一样，指尖却还十分清凉。她一只手撑着沙发扶手，另一只手轻巧地拉开他的裤链，就像是在拆一个漫不经心打在礼物包装上的蝴蝶结。指尖点过的地方十分舒服，野立毫不掩饰地哼了一声。绘里子却装作没听见的样子，若无其事地松开手。

“要不我们换一下？”感受到她的胳膊微微颤抖，野立问她。

“没关系。”这么说着，绘里子还是靠他更近了点。

野立往沙发里靠了靠，索性将她拥在了怀里。

他单手脱下她的套裙。绘里子不自在地扭了扭，似乎是嫌他太慢。布料摩擦着肌肤，发出的细微声响也随着感官的敏感而放大到可怕的地步。俩人的呼吸都急促起来。绘里子侧着头，手指跟着心跳的节奏一顿一顿地在他的肌肉上划着。

“疼吗？”她的手指描着以前留下的伤口。

“很舒服。”他用满是胡茬的下巴拨开碎发，亲吻着她的额头。

“你这个人啊……”绘里子的声音闷闷地从他的胸腔传来，“没个正形。”

野立终于舍得腾出手来，顺着她绸缎般光滑的背部一路滑下。绘里子闭上眼，神情像个刚上过山车的小女孩，脆弱却充满期待。她靠他更近，几乎要把自己融进他的血肉里。睫毛在他的胸口颤动着，像是在山洞里扑腾着翅膀找出口的小蝴蝶。

是只属于他的小蝴蝶。

“唔！”绘里子紧锁的眉头缓缓舒开，又皱起。野立的手指被她紧紧裹着，却还是不安分。他很快就找到她的弱点，却视若不见，只是蜻蜓点水地掠过。她忍不住睁开眼瞪他，却正好对上他促狭的笑容。

不过这笑容下一秒就扭曲成龇牙咧嘴的表情。

绘里子得意洋洋地瞥着他。“还满意吗？”她挑衅说，缓缓地松开拧在他背后的手。

“你这也太狠了吧。”野立回味着疼痛的余波。

“彼此彼……”

野立此时出其不意地加进了第二根手指，肆无忌惮地扩张着领地。绘里子的胜利宣言立刻被搅得支离破碎。她的眼里氤氲起一层薄薄的水汽，瞪人的样子也变得可爱了起来。

应该说是更可爱了。

野立有些忍不住了。沙发的空间实在太小，他挣扎着想要翻到绘里子身上，腿上的伤口却不合时宜地疼了起来。

“你的腿……”绘里子注意到他突然的停顿。

“为你断了我都心甘情愿。”这是他此刻的真心话。

“别了，我可不想要个瘸腿的搭档。”绘里子有些笨拙地堵住了他的嘴，“我来吧。”

她小心翼翼地骑到野立的身上，确认似地摸了摸自己那处濡湿，顿时羞得满脸通红。野立低低地笑了一声，只手护在她的腰窝，尽职尽责地引导着她缓缓降落。

要是平时，听到野立这样的笑声，绘里子肯定会毫不客气地剜他一眼。可她现在却有心无力。她只能听见自己的心跳，犹如庆典开始前逐渐急骤的鼓鸣。大腿已经不争气地开始发软，她把最后的力气全都用来攥紧沙发的背垫，仿佛溺水前最后的挣扎。

她以为自己已经做好准备，可是溺水只是一瞬间的事情，所有准备都被湍急的水流冲散，什么也抓不住。她唯一能把握的只有那处生命的充盈与炽热。于是她不断攫取着真实。

野立不知什么时候扣住了她扶在沙发上的那只手。绘里子抓得很紧，他却更有耐心。他小心翼翼地一根根把她掰开，然后握在手里，拉向自己的面颊。绘里子的指尖调皮地在他的脸上画着圈，她此刻终于不再躲闪目光，目光一寸寸确认着面前这个男人。

她从来没觉得这个男人如此养眼。

这个只属于她的帅气男人。

一阵更猛烈的热浪袭来。绘里子舒服得弓起了背。汗水混着泪水滴落在野立的胸膛。她像只犯了错的小猫一样垂下头胡乱蹭去。

抬起头来的时候两人四目相对，绘里子终于看清了他眼眸中的自己。

“哭什么？”野立用指节勾画着她的侧脸，声音哑得不像样。

“我高兴。”绘里子亲吻着那汪湖水中的自己。

“哦，对了，我想起来了。”外卖已经有些冷了。绘里子披上衬衫，把它们扔进微波炉里加热，看着冰箱上的便利贴想起了什么，“明天你是不是约了医生复查？”

“好像是。”野立正在把散落在地上的靠枕依次归位，“我一个人去就行了。”不知道为什么绘里子听上去比他还紧张。

“我陪你去吧。”绘里子似乎经过了一番激烈的思想斗争，“陪你去挨骂。”


End file.
